Apêndices
by Lina.Johnny.Black
Summary: Dois capítulos independentes entre si, mas que fazem parte de "Hogwarts, Uma História". Uma cena de amor entre Helga e Salazar e uma amizade tão forte que confunde Godric e Rowena. Para aqueles que sentiram falta de cenas assim na fic.
1. Salazar e Helga

_ Algum tempo antes de Salazar desaparecer de Hogwarts._

Helga estava terminando de preparar o café da manhã para o dia seguinte. Já era tarde da noite e todos já estavam em suas confortáveis camas.

Não se importava.

Gostava de cozinhar por horas a fio.

Finalmente percebeu que seu corpo pedia por descanso e pegou a varinha para enfeitiçar as panelas para que se lavassem sozinhas.

Tirou o avental sujo de farinha e chocolate e o jogou no balcão.

- Amanhã eu lavo isso.

Subiu as escadas de Hogwarts e passou em frente ao quarto de cada um de seus amigos. Eles gostavam de dormir no castelo, mesmo tendo suas casas em Hogsmeade.

Godric devia estar dormindo. Aliás, ele estava DE FATO dormindo, pois podia ouvir seu ronco.

Helga deu uma risadinha abafada. Godric tinha dado aulas mais do que eles, hoje. Por isso devia estar tão cansado.

Passou pela porta de Rowena e viu, pela fresta no chão, que ela estava acordada. Provavelmente criando trabalhos, aulas, provas ou novos projetos para Hogwarts. Louca.

Quando passou em frente a de Salazar, estacou por um momento, ruborizada. Seu coração disparou e ela engoliu em seco.

Por que gostava tanto dele? Gostar não era bem a palavra...amava Salazar, apesar de toda a maldade que sabia que ele tinha. Por que?

Tentava tirar aquele sentimento, mas sempre que o via...

Como que ouvindo seus pensamentos, viu uma sombra surgiu por baixo da porta. Pensou em sair rapidamente dali, mas a porta se abriu e ele surgiu.

- Helga? Achei que tivesse ouvido mesmo seus passos.

- Como sabia que era eu? – perguntou timidamente.

- Eu sempre sei quando é você andando, respirando, chorando... – ele a puxou para perto de si. – Eu te...

- Não. Eu tenho que dormir. Amanhã teremos um longo dia. – Helga tentou se afastar, mas Salazar a puxou novamente. Olhou-a no fundo dos olhos, sem nada dizer. – Salazar...eu... – mas o homem não a deixou falar.

Seus lábios se encontraram e ele a beijou ternamente.

Ele a apertou contra seu corpo e o beijo começou a ficar mais intenso. Helga finalmente conseguiu se afastar, empurrando-o de forma delicada.

- Eu..._tenho_ que ir dormir.

- Tudo bem. – respondeu, tristemente. – Boa noite e até amanhã. – fechou a porta e Helga ficou ainda mais alguns segundos perplexa, olhando para aquele pedaço de madeira que a separava do viking.

Foi para seu quarto, colocou sua camisola branca e deitou na cama. Ficou olhando pensativamente para o teto.

Seria assim tão mal se cedesse aos carinhos de Salazar?

Ele podia ser arrogante e não gostar de trouxas, mas devia ter algo bom nele. Era amigo de Godric, se dava bem com Rowena e a amava...tratava-a muito bem.

Além do mais, nunca ouvira falar sobre nenhuma maldade real, nenhuma morte que ele tenha cometido.

Sorriu. Que besteira! Ele jamais seria capaz de matar alguém.

Participou de guerras, sim, mas Godric também e era um homem bom. Fazia parte do trabalho que eles tinham.

Tentou virar para o lado e dormir, mas não conseguia.

Sentou-se na cama e pensou em ler um livro. Apanhou um que se chamava "Tristão e Isolda". Era uma lenda que sempre existiu e algumas pessoas gostavam de escrever sobre ela. Aquela versão fora lançada a pouco tempo e Salazar comprara para ela.

Abriu em uma página aleatória e leu um belo trecho:

"_Somos como madressilva quando se enrola à volta do ramo da aveleira: uma vez a ela ligada e presa, ambas podem durar juntas eternamente, mas, se as querem separar, a madressilva morre em pouco tempo e o mesmo sucede à aveleira. Tal é o nosso caso: nem vós sem mim, nem eu sem vós!_"

Seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas e ela notou que era exatamente o que sentia por Salazar. Fechou o livro e deixou em cima da cama.

Colocou seu sapato, apanhou uma vela e foi até o quarto dele. Novamente parou em frente à porta, criando coragem. Respirou fundo e bateu.

Ele abriu de forma tão rápida, que Helga achou que tinha ficado, desde aquela hora, parado ali.

Sem nada dizer, eles se olharam. Então Helga o abraçou, enlaçando-o pelo pescoço e o beijando.

Salazar passou seus braços em sua cintura e ficaram ali por alguns minutos. Então ele a apanhou no colo e a levou até sua cama. Deitou-a delicadamente e ficou admirando sua beleza.

- És tão linda, minha flor.

Helga passou a mão em seu rosto, sentindo sua barba áspera contra sua pele macia.

- Eu te amo.

Ele sorriu.

- Eu sei, teimosa. Também te amo.

Inclinou-se sobre ela e a beijou na testa. Depois sobre os dois olhos e desceu para a boca.

Ele se afastou e começou a desabotoar sua camisola. O coração de Helga batia descompassado e ela sentiu que ruborizava.

Salazar pareceu perceber e começou a beijá-la em cada parte que deixava descoberta, para tranquilizá-la.

Quando a alva camisola foi ao chão, Salazar olhou-a apaixonadamente.

- Nunca vi uma mulher mais linda que você.

* * *

><p>Eles estavam deitados abraçados, debaixo das cobertas. Ele acariciava seu cabelo e a admirava. Ela olhava para baixo.<p>

- O que foi? – perguntou, sussurrando. Pegou seu queixo e levantou para ele. Notou que ela estava chorando. – O que aconteceu? Fiz algo de seu desagrado? – puxou-a para perto de si, abraçando-a fortemente.

- Não. Não mesmo. – ela retirou o rosto do tórax dele e sorriu. Uma lágrima caindo. – É só que...eu nunca me senti tão feliz.

- Eu também. – ele sorriu de volta.

- Nunca me deixe... – ela enterrou o rosto em seu peito de novo.

- Nunca.

Ela fechou os olhos e murmurou:

- Você é minha madressilva...


	2. Godric e Rowena

Rowena tinha mania de ficar até tarde preparando suas aulas das semanas seguintes. Já eram duas da manhã e a vela estava quase chegando ao fim.

Sentiu seus olhos arderem e descansou a mão.

- Hum...uma hora eu tenho que dormir. – Levantou-se e pegou os vários pergaminhos na escrivaninha. Enrolou-os e abriu o armário onde guardava suas coisas.

Já estava mais do que lotado.

- Um espacinho...um espacinho... – sussurrou procurando uma brecha para colocá-los. – Ah! Aqui! – tentou enfiar os pergaminhos em um canto, mas de repente perdeu o equilíbrio e tudo caiu em cima dela fazendo um grande barulho. – AH DROGA.

Sua porta abriu de forma brusca, o que a fez tomar um susto. Olhou em direção do fim do quarto e viu que Godric estava de pijama, com varinha em punho e olhar de sono.

- O que foi? Está tudo bem?

- Oi, Godric. Está tudo na mais perfeita ordem. – falou irritada, empurrando as coisas que tinham caído em cima dela, para longe.

- Deixe-me ajudá-la. – Godric correu ate ela e estendeu a mão.

- Obrigada.

Os dois começaram a arrumar as coisas de volta no armário e agora parecia que o bruxo estava totalmente desperto.

- Agora você vai ter que me distrair. Tirou-me o sono... – falou rindo. A garota sorriu também.

O olhar de Godric foi para baixo e com um rubor, Rowena percebeu que estava com trajes de dormir. Correu para colocar sua capa.

- Desculpe. – Godric falou sem graça.

- Não tem problema. – Rowena respondeu ainda ruborizada. – Hum...quer um gole de água?

- Aceito.

Godric procurou um lugar para se sentar, mas a cadeira da menina estava com uma pilha de livros em cima.

- Ah...sente-se na minha cama. – ela indicou. O homem a obedeceu e ela logo se juntou a ele, estendendo o copo d'água.

Começaram a conversar sobre as turmas e suas aulas, sobre suas aventuras para que chegassem ali e quando deram por si, estavam os dois, deitados um ao lado do outro, rindo como loucos.

- E você se lembra daquele aluno que se apaixonou por você no ano passado? – Godric chorava de tanto rir, mas a mulher fechou o semblante.

- Hunf...se lembro. Foi irritante. Ele não parava de me deixar constrangida! E Salazar adorou se aproveitar da situação para ficar me perturbando.

- Ah...coitado do menino.

- Ele tinha onze anos!

- Mas tente entender: uma mulher linda como você...é difícil não se sentir atraído. – Godric falou, ainda rindo e olhando para ela.

Rowena novamente ficou vermelha, mas dessa vez não desviou o olhar.

- Você acha mesmo que sou linda?

- É claro. Linda e inteligente. A mulher que todo homem deseja.

- E quanto a você? – perguntou, sem jeito.

- Eu o que?

- Você também deseja?

Ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo, se olhando.

- Sempre me perguntei por quê não ficamos juntos. Sempre nos demos muito bem e eu...bem, sinto alguma coisa especial por você.

- Eu...também. – respondeu, voltando o olhar para o teto.

Mais alguns minutos de tensão e então Godric se virou de lado, em direção a ela.

- Posso tentar uma coisa?

- O que?

Ele segurou seu rosto e aproximou-se lentamente. O coração de Rowena bateu loucamente contra o peito. Sua respiração ficou descompassada e então aconteceu.

O beijo foi doce e longo. Notou que aquele momento era perfeito e nunca teria um outro igual.

Percebeu que Godric era sua alma gêmea, mas... ao mesmo tempo sentia que algo estava errado.

Quando se afastaram, ficaram se olhando por mais algum tempo, até que Godric falou:

- Você sentiu...

- ...algo estranho? – ela completou. – Sim. Era como se... – riu. – eu estivesse beijando alguém próximo de um irmão ou coisa do tipo.

- Eu acho que o que sentimos é especial, mas de uma forma diferente de como é com Helga e Salazar...

- Sabe, certa vez eu ouvi uma história muito bonita. – Rowena disse, pensativa. – Foi Merlin que me contou. Já ouviu falar de Platão?

- Sim. Claro.

- Então...Platão criou uma teoria para as almas gêmeas. No início do mundo existia um único ser com quatro braços, duas bocas, quatro pernas, quatro olhos e etc. Como duas pessoas coladas uma na outra, entende? – Godric fez que sim. – Só que um dia Zeus, o deus supremo dos gregos, irritou-se com esse ser e resolveu parti-lo ao meio e jogou cada metade em cantos opostos do mundo. E assim surgiram os humanos. As pessoas passam a vida toda sentindo que uma parte delas falta e passam toda a sua existência procurando a outra metade. E quando encontram, sentem-se finalmente completas. Como uma só. Mas não necessariamente é o seu marido ou sua esposa. Pode ser um amigo...

Eles se olharam mais um tempo, sorrindo.

- Você é minha outra metade, então. – Godric disse sorrindo.

- Assim eu penso também. – Rowena riu. Abraçaram-se e ele deu um beijo no topo de sua cabeça.

- Boa noite, minha doce Rowena.

- Boa noite, meu querido Godric.

A menina o olhou saindo e voltou a atenção para o teto. Adormeceu serenamente, pensando em um poema que lera certa vez.

São duas flores unidas,  
>São duas rosas nascidas<br>Talvez no mesmo arrebol,

Vivendo no mesmo galho,  
>Da mesma gota de orvalho,<br>Do mesmo raio de sol.  
>Unidas, bem como as penas<br>Das duas asas pequenas  
>De um passarinho do céu...<p>

Como um casal de rolinhas,  
>Como a tribo de andorinhas<br>Da tarde no frouxo véu.  
>Unidas, bem como os prantos,<br>Que em parelha descem tantos  
>Das profundezas do olhar...<p>

Como o suspiro e o desgosto,  
>Como as covinhas do rosto,<br>Como as estrelas do mar.  
>Unidas... Ai quem pudera<br>Numa eterna primavera  
>Viver, qual vive esta flor.<p>

Juntar as rosas da vida  
>Na rama verde e florida,<br>Na verde rama do amor!


End file.
